


Come Away With Me

by allthehearteyes



Series: It Sounds Like Fluff to Me [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Michael’s sweet thoughtfulness, Music, Slow Dancing, Telekinesis, what prom should have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Sweet and thoughtful Michael surprises Alex.





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> More of that unapologetic fluff here. No real plot, only a teeny look into the sweetness of Michael Guerin. 
> 
> Part five of the _Sounds Like Fluff to Me_ series is result of listening to Nora Jones’s _Come Away With Me_ on repeat. Lol.  
> (clearly, I’m not great at creating original titles for my fics. *shrug*)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> ~~find me on Tumblr (same username)~~

Alex pulls up to the junkyard and parks next to Michael’s truck. Huh. Seems like there are a few more sets of string lights hung. The sitting area is moved a little off and to the side, closer the firepit. Honestly, Alex doesn’t think anything of it other than its atypical of the usual setup. He strolls right over to the airstream and knocks on the door. Michael pops his head out sporting a bright smile.

“Go ahead and have a seat, there’s a cooler there with beer and water. I’ll be out in a few.”

_Huh? Ok._

Alex is a little confused by what’s happening, but again, not enough to ask questions or not be there.

He sits in one of the chairs beside the cooler right in front of the warm fire. Alex grabs a bottle and starts sipping his beer. After a few minutes Michael comes out. He’s wearing jeans and a partially buttoned, slightly wrinkled, light blue dress shirt. Also his hair seems to be combed, well, finger combed, at least.

_Uh, what’s happening now?_

Music starts to play. It’s slow, melodic. Alex furrows his brows a bit.

_**Come away with me in the night** _

Michael clears his throat. “Will you dance with me?”

_What?!_

“What?!”

“Will you dance with me?” Michael holds his hand out, his eyes soft and sparkling from all the lights.

**_Come away where they can't tempt us...with their lies_ **

Alex is touched, and a little dazed. He gets up, leaving his crutch and takes Michael’s hand.

“What are you up to, Guerin?”

Michael wraps his arms around Alex, Alex doing the same, and they start to sway.

 **_Come away with me and we'll kiss_ **  
**_On a mountaintop_ **  
**_Come away with me_ **  
**_And I'll never stop…loving you_ **

“They played this song at prom. All I wanted to do was dance with you.” Michael chuckles against the skin of Alex’s neck, his warm breath causing goosebumps to rise all over Alex’s body. “I didn’t know why I wanted to dance with you, but I did.”

Alex’s eyes water around the edges. He tucks his head further into the crook of Michael’s shoulder and breathes deeply. Taking in the scents of earth and sky. The unique smell of Michael, like the desert wind, that Alex can never get enough of.

_God, this man…_

“Me too,” Alex murmurs, as he threads the fingers of one hand through Michael’s silky soft curls.

Alex feels them slowly lift of the ground, somehow still swaying. It’s as though their feet are on a solid cushion of air. Alex laughs.

He pulls back and looks at Michael’s smiling face, his eyes glittering gold.

“You’re using your gift! We are literally dancing on air!”

“I couldn’t do this then.” Michael shrugs a little. “But I can give you a little magic now.”

_He's my heart._

Alex presses their lips together in a sweet, but firm kiss. Slanting his head, deepening the contact. Nearly getting lost in the delicious heat of Michael’s mouth.

He draws back only slightly, only enough that their lips are still brushing together, their foreheads touching.

 **_And I want to wake up with the rain_ **  
**_Falling on a tin roof_ **  
**_While I'm safe there in your arms_ **

“Thank you, Michael."

“Anything for you, Alex.”

“I love you,” Alex whispers.

“I love you,” Michael whispers back

 **_So all I ask is for you_ **  
**_To come away with me in the night_ **  
**_Come away with me_ **

They continue to hold one another, swaying and floating, long after Nora Jones’s _Come Away With Me_ ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
